Control
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Jason asks a serious questions, and it leads to quite the misunderstanding at first. AU. JaSpin. Falls into my CollegeVerse.


Control

**_I get to blame cynical_sweater for this one! She gave me the idea and it worked in the college verse, so, ta da, it was created. This is a sequel to A Night To Remember. Um, boys are OOC, but it's AU, so, kind of expected. Ugh, the boys aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Jason slings his backpack over his shoulder as he makes a hasty exit from the lecture hall his last class of the day takes place in. Other students are swarming past him as well, in just as much of a rush as he is to regain their freedom for the duration of the weekend.

After a long day of classes indoors, it's great to reach the world outside again. The weather is nice the perfect evening for a ride on his bike. Maybe he can convince Spinelli to go up to the overlook.

"Later." He calls to a group of other students he recognizes from the study group of another of his classes. They barely pay him any mind, waving and calling a quick response, but he doesn't really care.

He reaches his bike a moment later and is glad to finally be going home. One of his favorite things to do now that he knows someone is waiting there for him.

***

Spinelli yawns and stretches out on Jason's bed, his Fundamentals of Chemistry book opened in front of him. The words are blurring together at this point, and he's not even sure he's highlighting in straight lines anymore, but he presses on, waiting for Jason's return.

The clock on the bedside table reads '7:42'. Jason will be home soon.

He flips the page, running the neon yellow highlighter over yet another definition, this one detailing the thermodynamic properties of various chemical elements.

"Just a few more," Another wide yawn. "Pages." He prompts himself, but his eyes are already giving in to the much desired prospect of sleep.

***

Jason comes home to a dark apartment. At least the absence of all normal signs of Spinelli's presence - light off, an orange soda nowhere in viewable range, and the lack of a laptop - are all indicating that. A light from the hallway is the only evidence corroborating Spinelli being there.

"Spinelli!" He calls, as he drops his backpack by the door and shrugs out of his jacket, juggling a white take out bag in one hand as he does so. He tosses the black leather jacket over the back of the couch and sets the bag down in the small kitchen area. "Spinelli, I brought dinner." Jason calls once more before making his way toward the only sign of the younger man.

The light is coming from Jason's - really, pretty much their - room.

Jason has to put in suitable effort not to laugh at the sight that greets him.

Spinelli is facedown in his textbook, snoring softly. His highlighter has left a rather colorful mark on the otherwise boring pages of biology, but Spinelli doesn't seem to have noticed. Sound asleep.

He slips back out of the room and deposits the take out containers in the fridge, kicking off his shoes by the door as well. Then, it's back to their room, where Jason slowly removes the text book and highlighter from the bed, setting them on the bedside table - the clock now reading '8:26', just before he flicks out the bedroom light.

Crawling onto the bed beside the younger man, he curls an arm around Spinelli's smaller frame and allows his own eyes to drift shut.

He grins when Spinelli more or less purrs in his sleep and shifts closer.

"Hey," Spinelli says into the darkness some three hours later, sleepy green eyes blinking into the fabric of Jason's black t-shirt. "When'd you get home?"

"A while ago." Jason replies eyes still closed even as his thumb moves in little circles on Spinelli's hip bone. "There's food in the fridge."

The arms that wrap around Jason's chest indicate that food is not currently all that important to the younger man. "How was class?" Spinelli does manage to ask.

"Okay. We're up to various strikes in the late nineteenth century. Very fascinating stuff." Jason answers. "How 'bout you?"

"Boring chemical stuff. And my lab partner is evidently some sort of pyromaniac. She nearly blew up the building."

Jason laughs at that and rolls onto his back, which leaves Spinelli straddling his hips. He grins quite devilishly up at the younger man.

Spinelli's wicked smile looks just as devious as Jason's does, as he leans down to press their lips together. "Mmmm..." Spinelli sighs contently into the kiss as one of Jason's hands come up to tangle in his hair. One hand lazily snakes under Jason's shirt to drag his fingernails over smooth and well toned skin.

"Easy." Jason prompts, as Spinelli tugs insistently at the offending shirt. He lifts up enough for that to actually have some effect, and soon his bare chest is at Spinelli's mercy. Jason licks his lip as he watches Spinelli kiss and nip at his collarbone.

Before he can get too much further than that, Jason catches the hem of Spinelli's own shirt - a tight navy blue tee with some sort of red penguin logo on the front. Spinelli stops his attentions long enough to raise his arms so Jason can remove the shirt, but that is enough time for Jason to roll them again, as well. "Cheater." The younger sulks, his arms still somewhat entangled in the shirt, but now Jason is making a point of repaying Spinelli for his previous teasing. "You fight dirty."

Jason shrugs in agreement just before he lowers himself to kiss Spinelli soundly once more. "I do." He replies, as he slides further down, sucking intently at Spinelli's neck. The younger man bucks against him as a hand settles on the front of his jeans, blindly working at the button and zipper.

"I may be willing to forgive your less than fair tactical methods, though." Spinelli swallows hard as Jason's hand slowly meanders into his boxers, curling around him.

"Oh, yeah?" Jason smiles, and he twists his wrist slightly.

Spinelli nods weakly as he finally works one hand free from the confinement of his t-shirt. He promptly goes straight for Jason's jeans, unbuttoning them with far more effort than usually required. "Yeah." He adds, as he pushes the denim down Jason's hips slightly before his own hand wraps around Jason, mimicking the movements Jason is using against him. "Yeah."

Jason bucks against his hand while he tries to get Spinelli's jeans out of the way as well. Which he does eventually, only when Spinelli bucks against him in return. Upon freeing the younger man from the confines of his boxers, Jason slides his palm, wet with precome, up and down, with long, drawn out movements that make Spinelli groan and shudder beneath him.

"Damn, Jason. Please..." Spinelli moans, with begging eyes staring up at him as he works to drive Jason to the same level of insanity. "Please..."

Jason shifts enough so that hands are not the only things bringing each other closer to the precarious edge they're both lingering on. Their cocks brush against each other and Jason wraps a hand around both of them. "Hold on." He prompts, dragging his hand erratically over both of them.

"Ngh," Spinelli groans, his hands slipping around Jason's hips, leaving marks from where his fingers dig in on the older man's back as Jason keeps up his varying kinds of torture. "Please." He says again, his back arching into the touches.

"Okay," Jason relents, once again focusing on Spinelli, he runs his thumb over the vein on the underside of Spinelli's cock, and then over the head of the organ before he twists his wrist again and it only takes a few seconds after that. Spinelli comes with a guttural groan and a mantra composed of Jason's name and several various expletives.

The younger does retain enough brain cells to reach out for Jason once more, with the hand that is not wrapped around the other man's hips, and he only needs to offer a few half hearted jerks before Jason is equally as undone.

With ribbons of white painted over both of their stomachs and hands, Jason retrieves his own t-shirt from the floor to clean them up. He's panting and mostly boneless as he pulls a similarly pliable Spinelli against his chest once more.

"Hey, Jason?" Spinelli's voice puts in, what seems like just a moment later.

"M'yeah?" He asks.

Spinelli's hands play absently on the elder's chest. "I'm hungry."

Ten minutes later, they're sitting in the living room of the small apartment. Jason's sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the couch, and Spinelli is sitting across from him, both hunched over plates of reheated take-out food.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Jason asks, before he takes a swig from his beer bottle.

Spinelli plays idly with his own orange soda bottle and shrugs noncommittally. "Maximista and I were thinking about perhaps putting in some study time at the PCU library. But I can easily be persuaded out of that if you have something better in mind."

A Saturday of studying, while not sounding particularly fun, is probably a good idea for all of them. The first round of exams are coming up soon and they should probably begin the preparation for that. But, he does have something better in mind. He just has to figure out how to ask Spinelli.

Which really shouldn't be as awkward a conversation as Jason imagines it will.

They've been together for quite a while now. Having dated all through the summer and a good ways into the fall semester for each of them - Spinelli still at PCU and Jason now going for his Master's Degree in history, no longer a TA - it's hardly the first time they've spent the night together. In fact, Spinelli spends more time at Jason's apartment than he doesn't. Something for which Spinelli's roommate is probably quite grateful for. But, in all the nights they've spent together, and the numerous times they've had sex, Jason has always been the one topping his younger lover. And, maybe, he wouldn't mind so much trying it out the other way around.

"Maybe." Jason answers, with an uncharacteristically shy half-smile. His eyes dart up to meet Spinelli's for a brief second before they drop again. "I, ugh, don't know if you'd be interested."

Spinelli, clearly catching Jason's atypical behavior, is decidedly curious as to what has the usually unflappable man so rattled. "What?" He asks. "You want to introduce me to your parents or something?" He guesses around a mouthful of rice and shrimp, having no idea what Jason could possibly be suggesting that he doesn't think Spinelli would want to do.

"We could do that sometime, yeah. But that's not what I was going to suggest." Jason sighs and looks seriously at Spinelli, which immediately concerns the younger man.

"What, then?" Spinelli asks, with a nervous edge in his voice. "You're kind of worrying me here, Jase."

Jason has no idea how to go about asking this. At all. He does not like being nervous like this. He does not like being on edge like this. But he is getting an answer one way or the other. Direct is going to have to work. "I, ugh." He downs the last few swallows of his beer and kind of wishes he had another one. "We've been together for a while now, right? I trust you. You trust me. We should be equal in this."

Spinelli's nerves have clearly not been appeased, and now the younger man is biting his lip. "You... you're not... ending this, are you?" It will be the weirdest break-up speech he's ever heard of - not heard, because Jason's the first person he's been with - but his brain is kicking his anxiety over potentially losing Jason into overdrive and anxiety is quickly turning into all out paranoia.

"What? No, no. Not at all." Jason balks at the very idea. "I was just, that is, if you ever wanted to... you know, maybe you might want to try taking charge in the bedroom?" He finally gets the words out.

With his mind already working the potential negative outcomes of this awkward conversation, Jason's words don't really filter they way they should have. He hears Jason criticizing his interest in their most passionate bedroom encounters - not always in the bedroom, but, whatever - as opposed to the opportunity to take over said bedroom encounters.

He stares rather accusingly at Jason as he mentally calculates how long it will take him to run for the door and escape. "I, um. I have to go." He squeaks out quietly, and a totally baffled Jason stares back at him.

Spinelli's on his feet and heading toward the door before Jason so much as process what has just happened. Grabs his jacket off the back of the sofa and his sneakers from their spot beside Jason's and just like that Spinelli is gone.

***

All Jason can do is sit there, trying to figure out what he said exactly that made Spinelli go storming out. Was Spinelli that opposed to switching up their relationship? Even just once, if it turned out that neither of them enjoyed it.

Nearly an hour passes before he manages to stand. And he goes about cleaning up the remnants of their interrupted meal before he passes out on the couch.

***

Spinelli quietly sneaks into his dorm room, letting the door shut softly behind him. His roommate is passed out at his desk, and is currently drooling all over his laptop. Spinelli unconsciously moves to protectively pat his own laptop safely secured in the messenger bag that..... is still at Jason's, he realizes, when his palm hits only empty space.

With a frustrated sigh - as he realizes most of his books are there, too - he collapses onto his own bed.

He doesn't sleep, because despite the fact that Jason has been all over these clothes, they somehow don't smell like him anymore.

***

Maxie shows up at Jason's apartment ten minutes after he calls her. He has all of Spinelli's books ready to go, and offers the too big sweatshirt Spinelli sleeps in sometimes as an added bonus - just in case Spinelli wants it.

The blonde is not prepared to be a messenger service without an explanation, so he is forced to give her the condensed version. "I asked if Spinelli wanted to, ugh," This will never stop being an awkward conversation. "Switch. In certain aspects of our relationship." He answers her inquiry. "And he flipped out and left."

"He what?" Maxie stares. "You let him go all the way back to campus by himself?"

"I didn't have a whole lot of options. Clearly I did something to upset him and..." He trails off; if anything had happened to Spinelli... he should have made sure Spinelli got back to the dorms okay, no matter what. "Okay. I shouldn't have let him go, but can you just tell him I'm sorry for whatever it is I said. And maybe try and convince him to come back and talk to me?"

A glare is all he gets in response before she storms out not unlike Spinelli had just a few hours prior.

***

Maxie drops the heavy bag down nearly on top of a sleepy Spinelli. "I would have driven you back here, you know." She snaps, once it's clear she has her best friend's undivided attention. "It would have been safer than you coming all the way back here on that totally outdated bicycle."

"Maximista?" Spinelli yawns, having only just fallen asleep quite recently. "You've been to see Jason, I take it."

"I have. He told me you freaked out last night and came back here." She recounts, tossing him the well-worn PCU hoodie that Jason bought when he'd been a student here.

Spinelli holds it to his nose and inhales the soothing scent and then tosses it away from him, remembering just why he's not still flopped half across Jason's chest. "Did he tell you why?"

"Because he-"

"After a long and awkward conversation, he finally divulged to me that I 'could take charge in our relationship whenever I wanted to'. Can you believe that, Maximista? It's been months now and he's telling me I am a lacking bed partner."

She tries to cut in, but Spinelli cuts in again, clearly very upset by this. "I don't..."

"He knows that he's the first person I've been involved with. Pardon me if I'm too inexperienced for him." A sniffle, and Spinelli wipes at his face. "Sorry, I... Could he have done this sooner, at least? Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much."

Her hands land on his shoulders, stopping him from continuing on his ill-informed tirade. "Jason wasn't... telling you that you suck - sorry, poor choice of words there - that you weren't up to his standards in bed." She says, and now she can see how Jason had trouble wording this. "He was asking if you'd want to ever," Maxie sighs and reverts to Jason's explanation to her. "Switch things up."

Spinelli's green eyes just blink up at her. Somewhere between confused and alarmed. "What?"

"He was asking you if you wanted to top, Spinelli." She finally blurts out, having realized that she'd have to spell it out for him. Spinelli could be oblivious like that sometimes.

Partial confusion has given way to total alarm. "Oh. Oh, boy. He asked me that and I... left." Spinelli mumbles. "Not good. Not good. Not good." He repeats, as he untangles himself from the blankets and books. He grabs the sweatshirt and clambers off his bed. "I... I have to go talk to him."

Maxie steps aside as he swaps out his shirt for a clean one and yanks the beloved sweatshirt over his head.

"You don't mind rescheduling our study session at the library, Maximista?" It's the only thing keeping him from bolting out the door, she knows.

"No. Go ahead. But this conversation?" Maxie motions between them. "Never happened." As much as she loves Spinelli, she does not need to remember this.

He gives a half-choked laugh and nods, speeding out of the room and toward the entrance to the building where his bike is locked to the stand, his helmet tucked under his arm.

***

Jason is in the shower when Spinelli makes it back to the apartment, so he takes the liberty of letting himself in with the key Jason provided him midway through the summer. He's not sure if that's allowed or not, after such a misunderstanding, but Jason isn't answering the door so he sees no other option.

"Jase?" He calls out hesitantly from the quiet living room.

Nothing, but that's not really surprising. Spinelli cautiously kicks off his shoes by the door and creeps down the hallway to the small bathroom the apartment has.

"Jason?" He calls again, but Jason still doesn't seem to notice him.

The shower radio is on, which explains why, tuned to a station that plays music like Led Zeppelin and The Rolling Stones. Stairway to Heaven is flowing from the speaker, and he can imagine Jason humming along.

Spinelli is debating the potential pros and cons of stripping and climbing in the shower with Jason when the water shuts off, which effectively takes the decision out of his hands. He watches from the cracked doorway as Jason steps out of the shower and ties a towel low on his hips. And then the older man glances toward the door.

"Hi." Spinelli squeaks, as he slips into the humid and steam-clouded room.

Jason raises an eyebrow as he grabs a second towel to dry his hair. "Maxie talked to you?"

"Affirmative." The younger answers, leaning against the counter just inches away from Jason. "And it seems as though I misunderstood what you were attempting to inquire last night. I thought... Well, it doesn't really matter what I thought. The point is, I most humbly apologize for quite hastily running out on you last night before you could explain, and, in fact, the fair Maximista had to spell out for me just what it was you were asking."

"What did you think I was asking?" Jason asks, curiously. He realizes he wasn't exactly... clear with his question, but he still hasn't figured out how Spinelli could have taken his words that would send him out the door so fast.

Spinelli blushes slightly. "I... I kind of thought you were implying that I was not a particularly active partner." He admits, eyes downcast as he says it.

Jason stares, kind of like a dog who's hearing a strange sound. "You... you what?" The elder manages, taking an unconscious step closer to his lover. "You thought that I was..." Jason falls into stunned silence before the wave of confusion finally makes itself totally known. "God, Spinelli. I... What would make you think that?"

"I... I was equally baffled then as you are now. Which is why I left. After our brief interlude in the bedroom prior to the aforementioned awkward conversation, I thought... maybe. I did something you didn't like, or didn't do something, or..." A deep sigh from the Ace of Cyberspace. "I really don't know why."

A hand lands gently on Spinelli's arm, leading him easily out of the bathroom and down the hall to their room.

"And I guess, I didn't really think you'd ever ask me what you were actually asking me, so when my mind came up with the answer it did, I had no other theories with which to compare it." Spinelli adds as an afterthought as he sits down on the bed.

Jason, still in nothing but a towel, settles beside him, and one arm curls soothingly around Spinelli's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not mad at you or anything, okay? It was a misunderstanding."

Spinelli nods and rest's his head on Jason's bare shoulder. "I know that both of us, mostly me, did indeed misunderstand what happened last night. Just, ugh, when I thought you said what I thought you said, I just... You're the only one I've ever been with and I know I'm not the only one you've been with, but I thought, maybe, if I wasn't that good then maybe you would have said something sooner." He's just rambling now, he knows, but he does have a point to all of this blabber. "Let's just... in the future. Let's promise not to be awkward about conversations like that, okay?"

"Sounds good." Jason agrees, with a small smile. "No more awkward conversations." He sighs and lets his arm fall away. "And on that note: What do you think about... taking control?"

Actually understanding the question this time, Spinelli blushes slightly at the idea. "Would you really be willing to let me do that to you?" He asks quite nervously.

The elder nods. "There's nothing I've done to you that I wouldn't let you do to me if you wanted." Jason answers, having thought through all of this thoroughly before he'd attempted to suggest it. "I've never done it before."

That last part surprises Spinelli. "And you're letting me?"

"And I'm letting you." Jason echoes. Because he trusts Spinelli more than he ever did the couple of people he's dated.

Spinelli, too, realizes the degree of trust Jason has in him. It makes him feel worse about what happened last night. Running out when Jason was asking such a serious question. So he asks one of his own. "Do you want me to?"

A sigh. "I wouldn't mind trying it." He answers honestly.

"Neither would I." Spinelli replies, with a shy smile. "So, um. How do you want to do this?" The younger asks awkwardly. He's not quite sure if Jason has any idea of when he'd like this experiment to take place, but one of them is already undressed and emotions are high, so he figures now might be a good time to suggest.

A soft laugh, and Jason's arms curling easily around his frame are his answer. "Not now." He grins against Spinelli's sweatshirt covered shoulder. "It'll happen when it happens. But, come on. Let's go get some food or something. Don't know about you, but I'm starving."

The rest of the day passes in friendly companionship. After going out to eat and stopping by the dorm to fetch Spinelli's books again, they end up helping each other study. Spinelli quizzing Jason on the Progressive Era, and Jason helping Spinelli out with converting chemical equations. And, later, they fall into bed just wrapped around each other.

The next day is lost as well. Some of the members of a group project Jason is working on finish their own parts of the assignment, and Jason has already volunteered to edit it all cohesively together when he adds his own part. He's up until nearly five in the morning working on it. Spinelli falls asleep beside him on the couch.

Maxie and Spinelli get together the next day to make up the study time they lost due to Jason and Spinelli's misunderstanding. She invites him to some party at her friend's house and Jason insists he go because he's still working on his project and sitting at Jason's being bored has alternatives he should take advantage of.

The rest of the week continues similarly, with both boys kept suitably busy with schoolwork and assignments. And it isn't until Friday evening that they have a chance to do anything more than brief and quick encounters in the bedroom. Which is not conductive to their plan to try switching. Spinelli insists that when they do get to that, it be slow and drawn out, just like it was the first time he and Jason were together.

So, Friday it ends up being.

***

Jason walks to the grocery store on during his break between his two morning classes and the single afternoon one. He has enough time to get back and start the set-up for dinner tonight before he has to head back to campus for his last class. And with any luck, tonight he and Spinelli can finally get to what they've been dancing around all week.

"Somebody really likes orange soda." The cashier laughs, as he rings up a disproportionate amount of Orange Crush amongst Jason's other various purchases.

"Yeah, someone certainly does." He laughs in reply, as he pays and gathers up the two large bags.

The shop is only about a block away from his - their - apartment, and Jason makes the trip quickly, depositing the bags on the counter, putting stuff away. He preheats the oven and sets about the making of what he has learned is one of Spinelli's favorites. Alternatively, he studies at the kitchen table while he waits for this to sit or that to heat.

Finally, just before he has to leave, he sticks the dish in the oven before he gathers up his books once again and heads off to his class.

Tonight. He smiles, it's going to be tonight.

***

Spinelli's phone rings just seconds after he gets out of his last class of the day. "Right on time." He smiles to himself as he digs the offending device from his messenger bag. As expected, Jason's name scrolls across the front display. "Hello." He greets, quite cheerily, a bounce in his step as he heads for the buildings exit.

"_Hey,_" Comes Jason's voice. "_You're still coming over tonight, right?_" He asks, and Spinelli can hear the sound of students milling about in hallways in the background noise of the phone.

"I am," Spinelli answers, unlocking his faded, awkward bicycle from one of the bike-stands. They're everywhere on campus, outside of every PCU building. "Shall I pick up dinner?"

"_No, I'm gonna cook for us tonight._" Jason counters, and that makes the bounce in Spinelli's step increase a bit. Jason's cooking skills are utterly amazing. If history didn't work out for him, he could become a chef, Spinelli continues to insist.

He grins, even though Jason can't see. "Sounds good. I'll be there around 7."

A pause, and then. "_What do you think about trying what we talked about last week?" _Comes the somewhat hesitant answer.

Spinelli bites his lips. "Tonight? Yeah, I think that's a good idea." He squeaks out, a slight blush once again coloring his face, just like it does every time he so much as thinks about what he'll get to do.

"_Okay. I'll see you soon."_ The elder replies easily, and they exchange goodbyes and 'love you's before the call ends.

***

Jason is just removing the very hot dish from the oven when Spinelli enters the delicious smelling apartment. He more or less floats over to Jason where he stands at the counter, and two lanky arms curl around his chest.

"Welcome home." The elder greets, with a smile.

"And a particularly wonderful smelling home it is." Spinelli counters, as Jason spins around. His arms remain wound around Jason, so now Spinelli's face is pressed against the cotton covered shoulder of his lover. "Not a bad sight to come home to, either, I must admit."

Jason laughs and ruffles his hair. "Same to you." He retorts, with a smile, leaning down to kiss his lover.

Spinelli stares mischievously back up at him. "What do you say we skip dinner for now?" He suggests with a playful grin of his own.

***

"You sure about this?" Spinelli asks, his index finger's hooked into the belt loops of Jason's jeans as he leads them into the bedroom.

The elder nods and ducks his head to kiss Spinelli quite deeply, a smile on his face even as Spinelli spins them so that it's Jason's knees contacting the mattress, and Spinelli crawling all over him when Jason falls backwards obligingly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Spinelli's hands settle on Jason's hips, slowly dragging upward, catching the black t-shirt his lover is wearing as his fingers slide up Jason's sides. The barely there touch makes Jason shiver, and he helpfully lifts his torso off the bed so the offending material can be removed. Then he begins a well orchestrated attack on Jason's collarbone and neck, searching out the various places that he know drive Jason crazy. "I think I'm more nervous doing this than I was when you did it to me the first time." The younger admits, his cheeks flushed red with something between anxiety and excitement.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Spinelli." Jason reminds him again. He catches one of Spinelli's hands in his own, and draws Spinelli's lips to his once again. "Okay?"

"Okay." Spinelli agrees, but he has to intention of stopping unless Jason wants him to, he's just nervous.

Jason tugs playfully at Spinelli's sweatshirt and in a matter of seconds that joins Jason's discarded tee on the floor, and the t-shirt under the hoodie follows just after.

Spinelli descends upon the expanses of Jason's well defined chest and stomach, pressing kisses and leaving marks as he goes. Meanwhile, Jason's larger hands wander over the less-defined, but significantly paler skin of Spinelli's chest encouraging periodic moans and shivers when the elder hits sensitive spots.

"Tease." Jason bites out when Spinelli's tongue dips into his navel. But, Spinelli only grins up at him and works intently at undoing Jason's tight jeans. He lifts his hips helpfully and braces himself up on his elbows once the jeans and boxers are added to the pile of clothes, eyes intently watching Spinelli.

"In all fairness, you did a fair bit of teasing yourself the first time we had sex." The younger retorts, as he settles between Jason's legs.

Jason has to agree with that. He'd certainly drawn the process out for forever the first time they'd really gone that far. He reaches one hand out to the bedside table and shuffles through the drawer, dropping a half-empty bottle of lube on the bed beside them. "I did." Jason answers, with a sly smile that turns into a surprised moan when Spinelli's mouth suddenly surrounds him. "God, Spinelli." He half laughs at the unexpected contact as one hand comes up to tangle in Spinelli's hair.

Spinelli grins as best he can while doing what he's doing and one palm settles on Jason's hips to keep him somewhat still. "Mmrg." He mumbles, as his other hand snatches up the bottle Jason tossed aside. The elder doesn't even realize he has it until a slick finger presses against him. And, wow, Spinelli is really doing an excellent job at distracting him from it.

His hand falls from Spinelli's hair to lightly grip Spinelli's shoulder as the single finger slides inside him. It feels weird, and the stretch it causes does hurt a bit, but he knows it hurt Spinelli at first, too.

"You alright?" Spinelli pulls away to ask.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason answers. "I'll be fine. Keep going." His stoic reply is unconvincing to Spinelli, who shoots him a doubtful look, but he resumes his previous actions tenfold in response. Lips and tongue and free hand work at Jason while his finger crooks and brushes the bundle of nerves he'd been searching for. Pain promptly turns into pleasure and it takes serious effort from Spinelli to keep Jason from arching too far off the bed. "Okay. Now I'm more than fine." Jason pants, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he tries to refocus on what Spinelli's doing to him.

Spinelli twists his finger again, and adds a second finger while Jason's absorbing the shock of the wave of pleasure that movement causes. The pain once that pleasure wears off is slightly more intense than the stretch of one finger, but Jason adjusts promptly and relaxes more when a third finger joins in. Another brush of his prostate and he lets out a deep groan and Spinelli can tell he's close, so he stops using his mouth and just presses lazy kisses on Jason's stomach instead while he continues preparing his lover.

"Hurt anymore?" Spinelli asks, eyes looking up at Jason's lust glazed ones.

"Not... not really, no." Comes Jason's nervous reply. Seeing Jason so vulnerable is more alluring than Spinelli had thought it would be.

He extricates his fingers from Jason and climbs over him, pressing their lips together again. "Are you still sure about this?"

In response, Jason's hands tug impatiently at Spinelli's jeans. "I'm sure." He responds, and Spinelli accepts that answer.

The younger manages to get out of the rest of his clothes and settles over Jason once more. He grabs for the bottle he tossed aside and slicks himself with a liberal amount of the liquid. "Okay, ugh." Spinelli nuzzles against Jason's neck. "Like you told me the first time, okay? Relax, right?"

Jason nods and complies with the suggestion the best he can. He does tense, which obviously Spinelli notices, because he makes no move to progress until he's kissed all along Jason's collarbone and up to his lips. Spinelli's hands draw soothing circles on the elder's chest and by then, Jason barely remembers why he was nervous in the first place.

Spinelli braces one hand on Jason's shoulder and lines up to slide in. Jason's arm comes up to draw Spinelli back down to him, pressing their lips together even as Spinelli barely enters him. That burns more than Spinelli's fingers did, but he doesn't tense this time. He remembers what it felt like the first time he was inside Spinelli. Hot and tight and perfect. Jason's nipping at Spinelli's bottom lip when he feels the first brush against his prostate again. And wow, it feels even better like this.

Still going slow, barely moving at all, really, Spinelli's green eyes seek out permission to keep going, to keep moving. And Jason gives a barely visible nod in reply. "Getting better?" Spinelli asks, trying to aim properly even as his thrusts grow slightly more drawn out and erratic in timing. Is this what it feels like for Jason, he wonders. Is Jason feeling like he usually does? Like something's missing until they get this far. He doesn't ask, just drags a hand over Jason once more, which draws a rather uncharacteristic moan from the elder.

"Keep going, keep going." Jason repeats, and eventually those prompts turn into a litany of words that include Spinelli and more and faster and Spinelli and harder. Mostly Spinelli.

Seconds blur into minutes and minutes blur into a few more minutes and by then Spinelli is barely hanging onto anything at all, except a mantra of Jason's name echoed in response to his own. "Come on," He prompts, his hand working more effectively than the rest of his erratic movements. Every one of which Jason rises to meet. "Not gonna last much longer."

Jason tilts is head back and Spinelli's lips suction to his neck. He bucks his hips against another sporadic drive in, and that's when he lets go. Ropes of white paint Spinelli's stomach and hand, and the feel of Jason reaching that particular high all around him promptly drags Spinelli down with him.

The younger falls to rest against Jason's chest, both men suitably out of breath from their activities. Spinelli pulls out and flops down beside his lover, an arm curling around Jason's chest. "I, ugh, how... Did you like it?" Spinelli asks, sounding small and nervous all over again.

Jason rolls to his side, his chest pressed against Spinelli's. He smiles, his blue eyes lighting up as an added effect. "What do you think?"

Spinelli blushes slightly in response. "Um, yes?" He squeaks awkwardly.

"That would be a correct assumption." The elder admits. "And I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. What about you?"

"I wouldn't mind that, either." Comes Spinelli's answer, his own smile spreading as he presses a kiss against Jason's neck. His hand lands on Jason's stomach, in one of several ribbons of the drying evidence of just how much they both enjoyed it. "You're sticky."

Jason laughs. "I am. And so are you." He reminds the younger man, whose stomach is also liberally splattered.

"Shower?" Spinelli raises a suggestive eyebrow.

"Race you." Jason smiles.


End file.
